Balto Breaks the Internet
Parody of the 2018 film, "Ralph Breaks the Internet" Cast: *Wreck-It-Ralph - Balto *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Anne-Marie (All dogs Go To Heaven) *Shank - Wonder Woman (DCEU). Note that Shank and Wonder Woman were both played by Gal Gadot *Yesss - Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) *Fix-It-Felix - Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *Calhoun - Nala (The Lion king 1 and 2 and the Lion Guard) *Knowsmore - Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Mysterious house) *Double Dan - General Fallon (Jack the Giant Slayer) *Little Dan - Fillon (Jack the Giant Slayer) *Mr. Litwak - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *J.P. Spamley - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2). Note that J.P. Spamley and Flint Lockwood were both Voiced by Bill Hader. *Anna, Elsa, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Moana, Jasmine, Merida, Aurora, Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel, Pocahontas and Mulan - Themselves *Fun Bun and Puddles - Themselves *Mo - Herself *Mo's Mum - Herself *eboy - Gin (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Himself *Buzz lightyear - Himself *Eeyore - Himself *Grumpy - Himself *C-3PO - Himself *Maybe - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *FN-3181 - Himself *Groot - Himself *Sour Bill - Marvin (Hitchiker's guide to the Galaxy) *Butcher Boy - Jerome (Ginga Densetsu Weed) *Felony - Sango (Inuyasha) *Pyro - Hyakkimaru (Dororo 2019) *Little Debbie - Brenda (Sausage Party) *Tapper - Morshu (Link the faces of Evil) *Ralph Viruses - Xenomorphs *Giant Ralph Virus - King Kong (King Kong 2005) *Arthur - Indominus Rex *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Angelica Pickles (The Rugrats) *Wynnchel - Optimus prime (Transformers) *Duncan - V-rex (King Kong 2005) *First Order Troopers - Themselves Scenes: *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 1 - Anne-Marie Wants Something New *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 2 - The Internet Is New *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 3 - Anne-Marie’s New Track/Sugar Rush Gets Unplugged *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 4 - Balto & Anne-Marie’s Talk/Inuyasha & Nala Adopt The Racers *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 5 - Balto & Inuyasha At Tappers *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 6 - Going To The Internet *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 7 - Globglogabgalab *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 8 - eBay *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 9 - Getting Rich Playing Video Games *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 10 - Slaughter Race (Part 1) *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 11 - Slaughter Race (Part 2) *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 12 - BuzzzTube/Daenerys Targaryen *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 13 - Balto Is Treanding *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 14 - Oh My Disney *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 15 - Anne-Marie Meets The Princesses *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 16 - Comments/Balto Gets Enough Money *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 17 - Anne-Marie Reflects (“A Place Called Slaughter Race”) *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 18 - Balto Eavesdrops On Anne-Marie & Wonder Woman *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 19 - Balto Gets A Virus *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 20 - Glitching Virus *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 21 - Balto & Anne-Marie’s Argument *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 22 - Balto Clones *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 23 - Letting Anne-Marie Go *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 24 - Goodbye, Anne-Marie/Happy Ending *Balto Breaks the Internet (2018) Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: *Ralph Breaks The Internet Clips Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Balto Trilogy *All Dogs Go To Heaven *Game Of Thrones *Aladdin *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Jack the Giant Slayer *Cloudy With the Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2 *The Lion King 1 and 2 *Inuyasha *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Little Mermaid *Frozen *Moana *Tangled *Mulan *Cinderella *Brave *Pocahontas *Sleeping Beauty *The Princess and the Frog *Beauty and the Beast *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. *Stravinsky and The Mysterious House *Wonder Woman *Superman V Batman: Dawn Of Justice *Justice League *Brave *Winnie The Pooh *Aliens *Alien: Resurrection *Alien Vs Predator: Requiem *Alien: Covenant *Alien Vs Predator *Alien *The Rugrats *Pinocchio *Big Hero 6 *King Kong 2005 *Sausage Party *Ginga Densetsu Weed *Dororo 2019 Gallery: 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Wreck-It Ralph All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6600.jpg|Anne-Marie as Vanellope Von Schweetz R2-D2-r2-d2-34356396-793-800.jpg|R2-D2 as Himself Wonder-Woman-1984-DC-DCEU.jpg|Wonder Woman as Shank Daenerys-targaryen.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen as Yesss Inuyasha.png|Inuyasha as Fix-it Felix Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Calhoun The globglogabgalab.png|The Globglogabgalab as Knowsmore Jack-the-giant-slayer-fallon.png|General Fallon as Double Dan Fillon.jpeg|Fillon as Little Dan Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Mr. Litwak Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood as J.P. Spamley Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as themselves Snow-White-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-18522604-500-339.jpg|Snow White as Herself Mrs-belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as Herself Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as herself Eight col moana1.jpg|Moana as Herself Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Herself Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as herself Character princess aurora 52a72304.jpeg|Aurora as Herself A Cinderella Disney 1950 DVD Review 737.jpg|Cinderella as Herself Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Herself Rapunzel princess hero.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself Susie Carmichael (Pocahontas).jpg|Pocahontas as Herself Kimi Watanabe Finster (Mulan).jpg|Mulan as Herself Fun Bun and Puddles.jpg|Fun Bun and Puddles as Themselves 92d39b6f-c333-4482-a8d6-06f0595fa8cc-screen-shot-2018-11-14-at-91505-am.png|Mo as Herself Mo's Mum.jpeg|Mo's mum as Herself Nagareboshi-Gin-04.jpg|Gin as the Eboy Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog as Himself Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Himself Eeyore-the-tigger-movie-3.15.jpg|Eeyore as Himself Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy as Himself C-3PO.png|C-3PO as Himself Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Maybe FN-3181.png|FN-3181 as Himself Baby-groot-guardians-1.jpg|Groot as Himself Hitchiker's guide to the Galaxy Marvin.jpg|Marvin the Paranoid Android as Sour Bill Jerome001.jpg|Jerome as Butcher Boy Sango-sango-14233156-1024-768.jpg|Sango as Felony Hyakkimaru.jpg|Hyakkimaru as Pyro Brenda-0.jpg|Brenda as Little Debbie Morshu.jpg|Morshu as Tapper th42UWJC1X.jpg|Xenomorphs as Ralph Viruses Kingkongimages.jpg|King Kong as Giant Ralph Virus Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Arthur Angelica.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Taffyta Muttonfudge Prime small.jpg|Optimus Prime as Wynnchel King kong 2005 vastatosaurus 3 by giuseppedirosso-dbcnx26.jpg|Vastatosaurus as Duncan Wreck it Ralph 2 stormtroopers.PNG|First Order Troopers as Themselves Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Posters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs